opowiadaneczkafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Toa Mrocznej Wody- Szmaragdowa Tablica
Plik:Toa_Mrocznej_Wody.jpg Początek Podróży Młoda matoranka wody, Tenebae zamykała właśnie bibliotekę w Hydro Urbs. Gdy stała na ulicy, czekając na swojego przyjaciela Drako spojrzała w górę. Wieczorne niebo było czyste i jasne, a księżyc wyglądał jak wielki brylant. Gdy w końcu Drako się pojawił, zaczęło padać, ale Ta-Matoraninowi najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało. - Co tam słychać w szerokim świecie?- zapytała Tenebae z uśmiechem- Dalej biegasz po ruinach? - Śmiej się, śmiej, ale niedługo będę sławny.- powiedział Drako z dumną miną. - Już jesteś sławny.- uśmiechnęła się Ga-Matoranka - Serio??!- w oczach Drako błysnęła iskra radości. - Tak. Na komisariatach!!- Tenebae ryknęła śmiechem i rzuciła się do ucieczki. Znając Drako, to będzie próbował ją dorwać i nauczyć pokory. Gdy się odwróciła zobaczyła, że Drako stoi w tym samym miejscu. Zaniepokojona podeszła do przyjaciela i spojrzała mu w oczy. - Płaczesz?- zdziwiła się Tenebae. - Jak powiedziałaś o komisariatach to przypomniała mi się pewna sprawa.- powiedział ponuro Drako. - Jaka? - Może lepiej jak nie powiem. - Drako, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a przyjaciele ufają sobie prawda? - No tak... - Mów co się dzieje. - Mroczni Łowcy zagrozili, że....- Drako urwał i osunął się na ziemie. W tej samej chwili coś złapało Tenebae za szyję i rzuciło nią o ścianę. +++++ Toa wody, Igiuna robiła obchód Hydro Urbs. Nagle pod jednym z domów dostrzegła jakieś ciało. Zaniepokojona podbiegła do niego i pochyliła się wystraszona. Czując, że serce zaczyna jej podchodzić do gardła, dotknęła nadgarstka matoranki. Wyczuła słaby puls. Ostrożnie podniosła matorankę i zabrała ją do swojego mieszkania. Ulokowała matorankę na swoim łóżku i za pomocą swojego komputera połączyła się z Onu-Matoraninem Geo. - Mnie się zdaje, czy słońce do mnie zajrzało?- zachichotał Geo po drugiej stronie. - Daruj sobie! Jakaś matoranka miała wypadek.- warknęła Igiuna. - Dobrze, dobrze już lecę. Igiuna ciężko westchnęła. Z Geo był niezły technik i lekarz, ale okropny gaduła. Po paru minutach już był. - A teraz panie mądry do roboty!- krzyknęła Igiuna. - Dobrze słońce, nie denerwuj się.- jęknął Geo oglądając rany matoranki. - I co? - Stan krytyczny. Jedyne wyjście to przemiana.- Geo wyjął z torby pałkę z włókna szklanego i podał ją Igiunie. Gdy pałka zaczęła świecić Toa wody włożyła ją pomiędzy palce matoranki. Po paru minutach matoranka stała się Toa Mrocznej Wody.* ++++ Tenebae ocknęła się po paru dniach. Zaraz po obudzeniu stwierdziła, że coś z nią jest nie tak. Po pierwsze była wyższa. Po drugie miała na sobie zbroję z obsydianu i maskę tłumaczkę. Po trzecie miała wrażenie, że odebrano jej kawałek wspomnień tak odległych, że ledwo pamiętanych. - Już się obudziłaś.- stwierdziła z ulgą Toa Igiuna. - Co się stało?- jęknęła słabo Tenebae. - Znalazłam cię ranną i przemieniłam w Toa, żeby cię uleczyć. A teraz posłuchaj. Pamiętasz jak masz na imię? - Mam na imię Tenebae i jestem... znaczy byłam Ga-Matoranką. - Dobrze. Będziesz musiała trochę potrenować walkę, jeśli chcesz być Toa. - A później ruszy na misję. - w mieszkaniu Toa wody pojawił się Pyro, Toa Ognia. - Pyro! Została przemieniona całkiem niedawno! W życiu nie słyszałam, żeby puszczało się młodego Toa samopas na misję. - Dlatego pojedzie z Luppusem. - O rany. +++++ Minął miesiąc żmudnych treningów w walce mieczem i biczami. Pyro był wymagającym nauczycielem i tłukł Tenebae po plecach jeśli jakiś ruch jej nie wychodził. Gdy w końcu nadszedł dzień misji Pyro skierował ją do portu gdzie miała czekać na Luppusa i kronikarza Filipina. Filipin był Le-Matoraninem, a Luppus był Toa Żelaza. Statek, na którym mieli ruszyć nazywał się "Czarny Gepard". Był to trójmasztowiec z hebanu, z purpurowymi żaglami. - Mam nadzieję, że wysłali nas po coś cennego, bo normalni nie traciłbym czasu z takim żółtodziobem.- burknął Luppus i jego szczęście, że nosił maskę pola ochronnego, bo długo by nie pożył. Filipin przekonał Tenebae, że próba walnięcia Luppsa ma tyle samo sensu co kurs pływania dla kamienia. Atak Tenebae siedziała w swojej kajucie. W życiu nie opuściła Hydro Urbs. Ta podróż była jej pierwszą i może ostatnią. Czuła dziwne skakanie w sercu. Jakby coś miało się zdarzyć. Tylko jeszcze sama nie wiedziała czego. Nieoczekiwanie poczuła się senna. Nawet się nie zorientowała, a już spała jak zabita. Wtedy do kajuty zakradł się Mroczny Łowca o imieniu Cad. Miał niebieską zbroję, kapelusz z szerokim rondem i dwa blastery przy pasku. Podniósł Toa Mrocznej Wody i wrzucił do niewielkiego myśliwca. Zatarł ręce z radości. TSO będzie naprawdę zadowolony. +++++ Tenebae ocknęła się zupełnie zesztywniała. Czuła się tak jakby pół tonowy kamień spadł jej na głowę. Leżała w małej celi skuta łańcuchami i odziana w inną zbroję. Zupełnie czarną jeśli nie liczyć niebieskich, tygrysich pasów na plecach, klatce piersiowej i masce, która teraz była zupełnie inna. Nagle do celi wszedł TSO. Pochylił się nad swoją więźniarką i złapał ją za podbródek. - Wreszcie cię dostałem...Córko.- na jego twarzy pojawił się podły uśmieszek. - S-s-słucham?- Tenebae spojrzała na TSO ze strachem. - Nie pamiętasz? Ja ci przypomnę!- TSO przycisnął rękę do czoła Toa Mrocznej Wody. TSO chciał zemścić się na Toa za klęskę na Metru Nui, ale nie wiedział jak się do tego zabrać pewnego dnia znalazł na wpół żywą Ga-Matorankę, której dał nowe życie i chciał przemienić ją w Toa i pozabijać innych obrońców Matoran. Ale coś poszło nie tak. Toa Igiuna znalazła ją i zabrała do Hydro Urbs. - Wystarczy?- zapytał TSO z uśmiechem- Jeśli tak to możesz się zobaczyć ze swoim kolegom. - Drako? Jest tutaj?- oczy Tenebae rozszerzyły się z wrażenia. - Tak. Uznaliśmy, że może nam się przydać. - Nie jego chciałeś złapać tylko mnie. - Właśnie. ++++ Drako siedział w innej celi. Zmienił się w ciągu tych kilku dni. Po pierwsze był Toa ognia. Po drugie niewiele zostało z niego tamtego ciekawskiego, dowcipnego i zawsze uśmiechniętego Ta-Matoranina. Nieoczekiwanie do celi wepchnięto Toa Wody. Choć Drako początkowo nie mógł w to uwierzyć to rozpoznał Tenebae. - Tenebae? To ty?- zapytał Drako ostrożnie podchodząc do Toa Wody. - Drako? Ty też jesteś Toa?- Tenebae była w zaawansowanym stadium zdziwienia. Po chwil rzuciła mu się na szyję. Nic nie wskazywało na to aby miała go puścić. Nagle rozległ się łomot i na statek(TSO wykupił wielki krążownik wojenny) wdarło się dwóch Toa. W jednym z nich Tenebae rozpoznała Luppusa. Drugi był zielony ze srebrnym pancerzem. - Filipin?- Tenebae z trudem rozpoznała dawnego Le- Matoranina. - Jasne, że ja.- Filipin z uśmiechem przeciął kajdany Tenebae i podał jej broń- Czas na rąbankę! W tej samej chwili Mroczni łowcy zrozumieli, że mają solidne kłopoty. Dżungla -AŁŁA!!!! CO TY, CHCESZ MI POGRUCHOTAĆ WSZYSTKIE KOŚCI?!! WYSTARCZY MI, ŻE TSO MI NADEPNĄŁ NA RĘKĘ!!!- zaryczał Luppus na Geo, którego korensponcyjenie Tenebae ściągnęła z Subterra Urbs. - Nie marudź! Ja nie rzuciłem się na niego w pojedynkę jak jeden walnięty Toa, którego znam!- fuknął Geo(tekst pisany kursatywą pochodzi z opowiadania "Co jeden Toa to nie dwóch") majstrując przy specjalnym rusztowaniu, które pozwoliłoby Luppusowi poruszać dłonią mimo złamania. Tenebae, Filipin i Drako siedzieli z boku i wsłuchiwali się w kłótnie Toa i Matoranina. - Czy on zawsze się tak drze?- Drako spojrzał na Tenebae ze współczóciem. Wyobrażał sobie co za horror przeżyli Filipin i Tenebae w czasie rejsu. - Luppus nie wrzeszczy tylko wtedy kiedy śpi.- westchnął ciężko Filipin. Tenebae zatkała sobie uszy modląc się, żeby Luppus stracił głos na najbliższy tydzień. ++++++++ - No dobra młody. Jedyne co wiemy o tym czego szukamy to to, że znajduje się na Flora Nui.- warknął Toa Żelaza do Toa Powietrza. - I to wystarczy. W sercu Flora Nui jest świątynia. Wystarczy tam dotrzeć i powęszyć.- Filipin wymijająco wzruszył ramionami. - I to wystarczy?- Luppus ze sarkazmem prychnął i nieoczekiwanie zaczął się drzeć jakby ktoś wlazł mu na odcisk- NIE WIEMY CZEGO SZUKAMY I PO CO TO ZAKONOWI, A JEDYNA OSOBA, KTÓRA ODKRYŁA ISTNIENIE TEGO CZEGOŚ TWIERDZI, ŻE SAMI MAMY DO TEGO DOJŚĆ!!!! SŁUCHAJ SMARKACZU, ALBO PO DOBROCI POWIESZ CO TO JEST I W CO WPAKOWAŁ NAS ZAKON, ALBO WŁASNORĘCZNIE WYBIJĘ CI WSZYSTKIE ZĘBY!!!!!!!! - NO DOBRZE!! Powiem. Ja i Herlyx badaliśmy dokumenty dotyczące Szmaragdowej Tablicy.- jęknął Filipin i schował się pod stół. - O Rajusa.- wyrwało się Drako. - Słyszałam o tej całej "Szmaragdowej Tablicy". Salior, dawny władca terenów obejmujących Romę i kilka wysp, w tym Flora Nui, napisał księgę magii, którą oprawił płytami szmaragdu. Przed śmiercią zapieczętował księgę i ukrył ją w jednej ze świątyń na jednej ze swoich wysp. Według legendy ten kto zaniesie księgę do Akatoru i odda ją dziedzicowi Saliora ten zdobędzie niesamowity skarb. Nie wiem jaki, bo tamta książka była trochę podniszczona i musiałam ją odesłać do introligatora.- Tenebae pomasowała sobie podbródek. Na jej twarzy malował się głęboki namysł. - Czyli Zakon nas wpakował w piramidalne kłopoty.- westchnął Drako przejeżdżając ręką po twarzy. +++++ - Jak...ja...nienawidzę...lasu!!- wycedził Luppus masując sobie policzek, w który niedawno dostał gałęzią. Flora Nui była zarośnięta to fakt, ale nie dało się narzekać. - Nie jest tak, źle.- powiedział Drako spoglądając na drzewa, które znał tylko z książek pożyczonych z Biblioteki Tenebae. - Ale mały deszcz, by się przydał.- skomentował Filipin i w tej samej chwili rozpętała się burza z piorunami i strugami deszczu. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Toa Mrocznej wody. - To nie ja!- Tenebae uniosła ręce w geście poddania. - No dobra. Wierzymy ci.- Luppus machnął ręką. Po godzinie dotarli na miejsce. Zobaczyli mnóstwo fragmentów murów, a po środku tego labiryntu znajdowała się wielka kopuła. - Czyli, jesteśmy na miejscu.- stwierdził Drako. +++++ - To nie świątynia tylko cmentarz!- fuknął Luppus, z obrzydzeniem odpychając na bok jakiś szkielet, których było po kolana. - Nie marudź! Mógłbyś postarać się o jakąś żyłkę podróżniczą.- roześmiał się Drako- Przyjrzyj się Filipinowi i Tenebae. To ich pierwsza podróż, a zachowują się jakby całe życie podróżowali. - Oni są z tych, którzy siedzą z nosami w książkach. Więc wiedzą czego się spodziewać. Drako spojrzał na Toa Mrocznej wody i Toa Powietrza. Filipin przyglądał się ścianom, ale co jakiś czas spoglądał łakomie na Tenebae, która tego nie zauważyła. Toa Ognia nie wytrzymał tego, złapał Filipina za ramię i ściągnął do siebie. - Dosyć tej sielanki kolego.- syknął Drako. - Co ty pleciesz?- Filipin udawał, że nic nie wie, ale oczy go zdradziły. - Myślisz, że nie widzę jak gapisz się na Tenebae. Powiem to krótko. Odwal się od niej. - Coś mi mówi, że wielki Drako, poszukiwacz skarbów z Pyrrus Urbs jest zazdrosny o śliczną Tenebae, Bibliotekarkę z Hydro Urbs. - Odszczekaj to, ty zielony, bezczelny robalu papierniczy, bo cię utopię w atramencie i wypcham papierem. - Ja nie szczekam jak Kikanalo. Ty szczekasz jak stado Ursalów. - Oż ty wredny gadzie. Drako z całej siły zdzielił Filipina w szczękę. Ten z całej siły strzelił mu z łokcia i nim Drako zdążył się zorientować Toa Powietrza był za nim i dał mu kolanem w plecy. - Taki amator jak ty nigdy nie zdoła rozpracować Techniki "Tańczącego Bluszczu". - zarechotał Filipin zaciskając pięści. - Tak? To rozpracuj tę technikę!- Drako wyskoczył w powietrze rozpościerając ramiona jak skrzydła i wyrzucając z sakiewki przy pasie pióra, które po uderzeniu w Filipina wybuchły. - Co to jest?- wrzasnął Toa Powietrza. - Nazywam to Furią Feniksa. Sam to wymyśliłem, gdy zauważyłem, że Feniksy mogą się bronić za pomocą wybuchowych piór. Od tamtego czasu tworze własne techniki. - Twoja, nie twoja i tak ją rozpracuję! Filipin złapał swoją laskę z bambusa i rzucił się na Drako. Ten Trzymał pióra Feniksa tak jakby trzymał rozłożone wachlarze, które rzucił tak jakby miotał bumerang. - AAAARRRRRGGGHHH!!!!!!!- wrzasnął Filipin gdy fala ognia uderzyła o niego. - DRAKO!! CO TY WYPRAWIASZ?!- krzyknęła Tenebae podbiegając do dwóch walczących Toa. - Pokazuję temu robalowi gdzie jego miejsce.- fuknął Drako wykręcając rękę Filipinowi. Wtedy Tenebae wsunęła się pomiędzy walczących i uderzyła Drako w brzuch. - Drako. Dla dobra misji radzę ci wrócić na Romę i zgłosić się do Pyro, aby cię przeszkolił.- powiedziała Toa Mrocznej Wody, odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła przed siebie. Drako został sam. Niechciany. Odtrącony. Wyklęty. I żądny Krwi. ++++++ Świątynia miała w centrum ołtarz, a we wnękach figury bóstw z okresu, gdy nie słyszano o Mata Nui. Byli to Toa z głowami zwierząt. Każdy reprezentował inny element. -Jak sądzicie, gdzie jest Szmaragdowa Tablica?- zastanawiał się na głos Luppus. - Nie mam pojęcia. Może pod tym ołtarzem.- wysunął teorię Filipin. - Nie powiedziałbym.- z cienia wyłonił się... Drako! Miał naramienniki zdobione kolcami i motywami płomieni, Złoto- Czerwony pancerz, Maskę Niewidzialności(dokładnie taką samą jak w filmie "Legendy Metru Nui"), oraz miecze podobne do tych, których używał Toa Lhikan. Pod pachą trzymał Księgę oprawioną w szmaragdowe płyty. - Drako oddaj mi tę księgę.- powiedziała Tenebae spokojnie, lecz zdecydowanie. - Nie, dopóki mnie nie posłuchasz. Filipin chciał, żebyś mnie odesłała z powrotem. To wszystko było z góry ukartowane.- fuknął Toa Ognia. - Nie pleć bzdur. - To coś ci pokaże. Drako za pomocą mieczy rozpruł torbę Toa powietrza, z której wypadł holorzutnik. Ostatnie zarejestrowane połączenie dowodziło jednego. Filipin był szpiegiem Mrocznych Łowców. Tenebae złapała blaster Duchów Nynrah. Filipin rzucił się do ucieczki. Zdążył złapać Holoprojektor i dać nogę ze świątyni. - Drako, przepraszam. Tak polubiłam Filipina, że...- - Nic nie szkodzi. Ja też się trochę zdziwiłem, gdy zobaczyłem tę zarejestrowaną rozmowę. Powrót na Romę i Solidna Niespodzianka Czarny Gepard obrał kurs na Romę. Drako rozmawiał z Tenebae, a Luppus odsypiał chwile nerwów. Szmaragdowa Tablica została zbunkrowana w skrzyni i zamknięta w kufrze Luppusa. - Jak sądzisz, co TSO zrobił Filipinowi?- zastanawiał się na głos Drako. - Nie chciałabym być w jego skórze.- zachichotała Tenebae. - Posłuchaj, kiedyś znalazłem bardzo ciekawego ptaka, podobnego do Feniksa, ale z granatowymi piórami. Pomyślałem, że ci się spodoba. Drako wyjął z torby dwa wachlarze w kolorze srebrno- granatowym. - Ostre jak brzytwa, twarde jak tytan. Nic ich nie rozwali.- poinformował przyjaciółkę. - Och Drako, są przepiękne. Naprawdę dziękuje.- Tenebae delikatnie przytuliła Toa Ognia. - Dobrze Gołąbeczki. Starczy tego gruchania. Za godzinę schodzimy na ląd.- Luppus roześmiał się serdecznie. Dwójka młodych Toa radośnie mu zawtórowała. +++++++ Pyro uśmiechnął się z dumą, gdy zobaczył Tenebae, Luppusa i Drako wchodzących do bazy Zakonu Mata Nui z Szmaragdową Tablicą. - Herlyx wątpiła czy wróćcie cali. Dobrze, że wysłaliście informacje o zdradzie Filipina. Teraz wiemy, że musimy uważać.- powiedział Pyro biorąc Szmaragdową Tablicę od Tenebae. - Dziękuje za przyniesienie mojej własności.- warknął ktoś z cienia. Wtedy pojawił TSO w asyście Lariski i Filipina. Byli gotowi pomordować wszystkich w bazie, byleby dostać Szmaragdową Tablicę. - WYNOCHA!!! NIE MASZ PRAWA DOTYKAĆ TEJ KSIĘGI KALIORZE, SYNU SALIORA!!!! ODEJDŹ DO PIEKŁA, KTÓRYM RZĄDZISZ I NIE POKAZUJ SIĘ TU WIĘCEJ!!!- zaryczał jakiś czarny potwór, który złapał TSO i porwał go ze sobą. Lariska i Filipin nie palili się do pomocy swojemu przywódcy. Nieoczekiwanie Tenebae złapała TSO za rękę i próbowała go odciągnąć od potwora, ale przywódca Mrocznych Łowców wcisnął jej coś w palce i odepchnął od siebie. Potwór i TSO zniknęli w piekielnej otchłani. - Dlaczego próbowałaś ratować TSO?- Pyro spojrzał badawczo na Tenebae. - Kiedyś uratował mnie od śmierci. Byłam mu winna dług.- westchnęła ciężko Toa Mrocznej Wody spoglądając na to co zostawił jej "ojciec" zanim odszedł. Był to sztylet z wygrawerowanym imieniem "Stella". KONIEC(możecie sobie puścić piosenkę "Wind of Hope" jeśli chcecie) Kategoria:Roma-Daleka Wyspa Kategoria:Wszechświat Matoran